Diskussion:Grimmel der Grisly/@comment-32538164-20190420153236
Okay, Vorgeschichte: Ich hab mir "HTTYD3" ja zum Erscheinungstag angeschaut, war vollkommen aufgelöst, verzweifelt usw. und konnte mich nun dazu entschließen, den Film unter Aufbringung neuerlichen Tränenwassers erneut zu sehen. Meine Meinung zu Grimmel, kurz gesagt: Was? Zur? Hölle? Meine Meinung zu Grimmel, diesmal in lang: Waaaaaas? Zuuuuuur? Höööööölle? Okay, ich schlage einfach vor, ich beginne am Anfang: Sein Name... "Grimmel der Grizzly" Ich möchte mich ja gar nicht über "Grimmel" beschweren, aber welcher zumindest halbwegs seriöse Autor denkt vor seinem Skript: "Hm... Wie nenne ich denn jetzt meinen Hauptantagonisten? Ein bösartiger Drachentöter... Wie wäre es mit einem BÄREN als Namen?" Zu des Autors Verteidigung sei aber gesagt, dass der Name möglicherweise aus den Büchern herrühren könnte, weiß ich nicht. Nun, zum Nächsten. Grimmel hat also fast alle Nachtschatten und Lightfurys - ich mag den Namen "Tagschatten" einfach nicht - umgebracht. Lasst es mich anders formulieren: Das größte Mysterium in Filmen und Folgen wird in EINEM Satz abgehandelt! Ich vergleiche das gerne mit dem Krieg der Sterne, genauer gesagt mit Reys Suche nach ihren Eltern. Für all diejenigen, die intelligent genug waren, die neuesten "Meisterwerke" aus dem Hause Disney nicht zu sehen: Han kennt Reys Namen; Leia umarmt Rey als scheinbare Fremde; Skywalkers Schwert spricht zu ihr; Sprich: Alle kennen Rey, und es wird ein unglaubliches Geheimnis um ihre Herkunft gemacht. Und in der Achten Episode: "Deine Eltern waren Nichts." Ich hoffe, man versteht, was ich meine. Auch hier sei der Autor fairerweise verteidigt. Natürlich wird eine schlüssige Erklärung für das einsame Dasein Toothless´ benötigt; Aber hätte man es nicht ähnlich klug wie in "Auf zu neuen Ufern" machen können und einen altbekannten Charakter wie eben (SPOILERWARNUNG) Händler Johann zum "Oberbösewichten" erklären können? Und sei es Grobian gewesen. Wobei... Alle, nur er nicht. Zu einem vielleicht etwas leichter zu entkräftenden Punkt: Grimmel ist auch irgendwie der Batman von "How To Train Your Dragon". Ich meine: Was hat der Mann den bitte nicht? Dieses "Luftschiff" kann ich ja noch irgendwie nachvollziehen, wenn er sich zu Schade ist, Drachen zu reiten. Aber seine Armbrust. Seine Armbrust! Schätzungsweise zwei Zentimeter groß und dennoch kompetenter als alle Berserker des Inselreiches zusammen. Klar, irgendwie funktioniert das gut als Machtdemonstration, aber auch in einem Film über Drachen kann man doch versuchen, etwas Realismus beizubehalten. Und die DOPINGMITTEL! Gedopte Drachen. Das ist traurig, vor Allem, weil es Grimmel als Bösewicht vollkommen abschwächt, wenn man sagt: "Ja, die gehorchen ihm nur wegen den Drogen." Und weiter: Was hat sich die Natur dabei gedacht, einen Drachen zu entwerfen, der sich von seinem eigenen Gift vergiften lässt? Wieso bringt dieses Gift die Drachen überhaußt dazu, Grimmel zu gehorchen? Und wenn Taffnuss ihnen das Mittel gegeben hätte, würden sie dann nur auf Taffnuss hören? Im Namen der Göttin Hylia, ich versteh es einfach nicht. Bevor mir hier wirklich noch ein Preis für den längsten "Contra-Kommentar" in diesem Wiki zugeteilt wird, würde ich mit einem letzten Argument schließen wollen. Ist Grimmel der Grizzly - der Drachendoper - ein ernstzunehmender Antagonist? Ich sage "Nein", aus zwei Gründen. Zum Einen wird Grimmel gleich zu Beginn, indem er sich problemlos nach Berk einschleichen und die Drachenreiter herinlegen kann, eine absolut überlegende Rolle zugeteilt. Und die wird vielfach unterstrichen. In Null-Komma-Nichts gelingt es ihm, ganz Berk leerzuräumen. Er ist in der Lage, jeden einzelnen Schritt seitens den Drachenreitern vorrauszuplanen. Er hat verdammt noch Mal alle Schattendrachen umgelegt. Und das ist gut so. Man braucht dem Protagonisten überlegene Gegenspieler. Aber warum zur Hölle lässt sich ein solches Genie des Bösen nach 60 Minuten von der Leinwand fegen? Viggo war als Antagonist so viel seriöser, einfach, weil er eine lange, gut erzählte Geschichte in der Serie hatte. Und genau das funktioniert in einem Film einfach nicht. Nochmal: Wieso wählt man als "Oberbösewicht" niemanden, der schon eine Geschichte hat, über dessen wahre Identität man möglicherweise schockiert ist oder dergleichen? Und zum Anderen: Ist Grimmel nicht einfach nur ein "Krasser Drago"? Sie sind doch eigentlich die GLEICHE Figur! Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Drago fangen und der Grizzly töten will. Einfach nur einen Bösen zu Kopieren und um ein Aggressionslevel anzuheben halte ich für nicht gerade kreativ, und ich sehe da auch keine Entschuldigung. Aber wie seht ihr das? (Und ich weiß, dass du das liest, Goldie. Und wenn nicht, werd ich dich dazu zwingen.) I´m ready for your answers, D&D